Taiyoukai Teasing
by Loyalheart
Summary: In which kagome humiliates Sesshomaru...repeatedly. A series of unrelated One-shots. Sesskag
1. Chapter 1

It was an enchanting night, the full moon hung aloofly in the sky. Sesshomaru, the demon lord of legend stood before the young miko in all his male glory. The moon cast sun reflected light on his silver hair, dark lashes framed glowing cat-slit eyes.

"Inuyasha is _so _much hotter than you!"

And with that she flounced away, leaving a very irked demon lord behind.

* * *

**I think Kagome must be _very_ confused!**

**Many thanks to 'lordsesshomarugf' who this fic is based off of! Go check her out sometime!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had bee going on for _hours_, and he just couldn't take it any longer! He sneaked around a corner, hoping to evade the shrieking banshee.

Accidentally he stepped on a twig, the sound of it's fibers being cracked echoed through the forest mockingly, alerting all to his presence.

"EIIIII, FLUFFY! FLUFFY! FLUFFY! AHAHAHA!"

The Kami must hate him...

* * *

**...I live for reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin skipped behind her lord in glee, just the other day she got to see the pretty lady again! Opening her mouth wide she sucked in a deep breath before belting out the lyrics to her new favorite song for the the hundredth time.

"I love you! You love _me_! We're a _happy_ family!-"

He was going to kill that Woman...

* * *

**Do you pity Sesshy?**

**I Don't!**


	4. Chapter 4

He forced his eyes to lazily open. What _was_ he doing here? His wrists, ankles, and neck...They were all chained to the floor!

And he wasn't wearing anything aside from a pair of tight underwear...

Ah...So this was _that_ dream.

Terrific.

But as velvet curtains were drawn and a sea of high-pitched squeals reached his ears he realized this might be even worse than he had originally thought.

Red stiletto heels clicked over to his right, and his eyes traveled up the wearer's legs up to her face. She wore a devilish grin that matched her perfect crimson lipstick and pulled a megaphone out of Kami knows where!

"Alright ladies! Do I hear $100.00? How about $300.00, $400.00?-"

At this point the half naked lord was absolutely furious! If he was going to be auctioned off he better go for more than $500.00!

...

...

Was it normal for them to look so rabid?

* * *

**Aww! Poor Sessh-Kun, Kagome decided to sell him to hoards of fangirls! He seems kinda creeped out, though I don't know why-he really should have expected this to happen sooner or later...**

**Please tell me if you think I should continue this series!**


	5. Chapter 5

His father was wrong, that's all there was to it.

He, Sesshomaru Tashio was _perfect_! The fact that his father had even implied that he appeared even slightly feminine was utterly ridiculous!

He turned these things over in his head as he walked the streets of Tokyo, hands shoved into his pockets in a sulky manner.

Suddenly he was jerked from the nice brood he had gotten himself into by a young dark-haired tumbling strait into his chest. She straightened herself quickly, seemingly in a rush. But before he could glimpse more than large blue eyes she had disappeared in the crowds. Her voices trailing in the wind.

"Oh! Sorry _Miss_!"

...Maybe it was the magenta eyeliner...

* * *

**Sesshomaru really does favor his mother.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bwahaha! That sorry excuse for a roommate she had was _finally _gone! Now was time for her revenge!

Tiptoeing through the apartment, even though nobody but her was there, she made her way to his room. Humming the James Bond theme song under her breath to increase sneak-ability she slipped through the door's crack.

Ah! There they were! Long, beautiful and glistening mercilessly she was not fooled. She new what they were capable of, what _he _was capable of. And now she would ensure that the_ situation_ would never happen again!

"Hello my lovelies!" She purred. "Have you ever heard of _ebay_?"

This would teach _him _to cut her hair!

* * *

**I own NOTHING!**

**~Loyalheart 3**


	7. Chapter 7

He despised getting his driver's license renewed. And this year was no exception, even if the photographer was nice on the eyes. She gave him _that_ look.

Growling as she hesitated to hand over his license, he lost his patience with her and snatched it out of her dainty hand. He could see her bite the pink flesh of her lip as he turned to leave.

"Erm, sir? Would you, uh, like a handicap parking sign?"

* * *

**Hehe, some people probably think he shouldn't be driving in the first place, having one arm and all.**

**~Loyalheart**


End file.
